


Together Again

by devilsnowcandy



Category: Journey into Mystery, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Identity Issues, Spoilers, unrequited romantic inclinations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/546868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devilsnowcandy/pseuds/devilsnowcandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Spoilers) She remembers things as if through a filter, grainy and distant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> Set during The Mighty Thor #21, after the conversation with the All-Mother about Loki and Thor's final plan but before Loki and Leah go back to the cave and find Daimon. Also, yeah, I know that in like 639 or whatever Leah says she only has the one dress, which she was wearing when she reintegrated with Hela - maybe Loki made her another one of the exact same kind that he was planning to give to her next Christmas or something.

When they are at last able to depart, soundly scolded and praised by the All-Mother and Thor, Loki takes Leah up to his room. 

He shows her how he pulls the rope up after himself, so that no one can follow. He shows her the scattered books and papers and the straw pallet he sleeps on, his pillow, the ragged shirt he wears to bed. She notices there is a small dish in a far corner with the word THORI lovingly inscribed upon it – he kicks it aside as he crosses the room to pull something out.

“Ah, here.” He tosses the bundle of green at her, and she folds it out. It is her dress – not _hers_ , the one the other Leah wore. 

She remembers wearing it, vaguely. As if through a filter. She begins stripping out of her herald robes, barely noticing Loki’s squawk of dismay and exaggerated turn away from her, remembering how this green dress fit around her once.

“Next time, tell me when you’re about to strip!” 

“What, so you can pull out that phone of yours and film me? I think not.”

“Leah,” he says, and his voice is all protesting and wounded. “I would never.”

“Wouldn’t you,” she says, walking toward him as she pulls her hair out from beneath the neckline of the dress. She touches his shoulder so that he will turn, and he flinches a little before he looks at her.

The other Leah never touched him so much, not with tenderness. She remembers.

“Now what?” she asks. 

“Now… we take a well-earned break,” he proclaims, and he pulls out his phone.

They sit together beside his pallet as he shows her stupid things on the internet, and the evening stretches into night while she humours him. She lets him yawn twice before she tells him, “Idiot, go to bed before you do something more foolish than usual.”

“Not with you here to stop me, surely,” he says, but he sets the phone down and picks up his ratty night shirt. “Hm…”

She makes a big show of turning away so that he can put it on, and by the time she’s turned back to him he’s crawled into his pallet.

“I’m the guest,” she reminds him. “You’re supposed to offer me the bed.”

He blinks at her wearily. “You don’t sleep.”

She frowns. “So what? You could at least share.” 

“Um,” he says, and there’s something weird on his face – like he’s uncomfortable. “Well, if you want.”

She feels a desperate flood of helpless anger, seeing that expression. This shouldn’t be weird, awkward. He’s her BFF. She’s his friend. She’s Leah of Hel, handmaiden to Hela – she remembers that he used to visit the old Leah, especially during the time Thor was dead, and stay with her late into the night. He’d fall asleep against the cave wall, huddled into himself, while she sat and tended the fire.

The old Leah certainly never went up to sit next to him, pull his head against his shoulder and hold him in her arms. The old Leah didn’t like touching him all that often, because she knew…

It doesn’t matter what the old Leah knew, or thought. _This_ Leah tugs at the cover, and Loki lets her pull it back, lets her slide in next to him and hold him close.

She doesn’t try to kiss him, or anything silly and romantic like that. He would probably let her, like he would have let her kiss him when Surtur was upon them, but he wouldn’t enjoy it. He’d give her that weird, uncomfortable look again, and shift away – better that they stay together like this, her arms around him as he slips into sleep.


End file.
